


People Who Live Downstairs

by mistyzeo



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, awkward date meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-12
Updated: 2011-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-20 13:03:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyzeo/pseuds/mistyzeo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>My last week of freshman year, I had an unfortunate drunken hookup with the RA of the guys' hall downstairs in my dorm, and in my rush to slink back to my room unnoticed the next morning, I left without my bra. Never got that bra back.</i>
</p><p><a href="http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1363116.html">Available as a podfic</a> by <a href="http://applegeuse.livejournal.com/">applegeuse</a>!</p>
            </blockquote>





	People Who Live Downstairs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deirdre_c](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deirdre_c/gifts).



The hall has a rule against sleeping with people you live with, but it doesn't have any rules about sleeping with people who live downstairs. Jared's had his eye on the RA from 1st North since they hit it off at a party in January, and now that it's May he's going to run out of time to make a move if he's not careful.

He gets Sandy to throw another party on that hall, and he wears his best jeans, and he convinces Jensen to be his pong partner. Then he gets them both good and drunk by losing and persisting in losing, and by midnight he's got Jensen backed up against his own door, his tongue in Jensen's mouth and Jensen's hands in his pants.

Everything he's imagined about Jensen is pretty much true: he's smokin' hot and looks even better naked, and he sucks dick like he was born for it. He also fucks like it's going out of style, and Jared anticipates soreness in all the right ways come morning. He bites marks into Jared's shoulders and then soothes them with poorly-aimed kisses afterwards, and Jared falls asleep happy as a clam, snuggled into Jensen's extra-long twin, the two of them crammed together and draped over one another until there's no room between them.

He wakes up disoriented, hung over, and butt naked. Jensen is hogging the blankets and snoring a little, and Jared wonders if this was entirely appropriate. Everyone probably saw them. Everyone definitely heard them. He's red-faced before he can even get out of the bed.

It's a little after eight. If he goes now, he can get back to his room without anyone important seeing him go, and he can text Jensen later. If at all. Fuck, well, he makes decisions, that's for sure. He yanks on his jeans and rumpled t-shirt, risks kissing Jensen on the cheek before he jets, and slips out the door. His keys are in his pocket, and his wallet is intact, and he makes it upstairs and into the room he shares with Chad without incident.

Except that he's not wearing boxers. And he definitely was last night. God damn it.

Jensen texts him when he's coming back from brunch two hours later, showered and fed and wearing different clothes (all of them). _Come and get 'em._ Jared curses.

He stops by Jensen's room and knocks tentatively, and he hears Jensen moving around inside. The door opens, and Jensen breaks into a smile when he sees who it is.

"Hey," Jared says, "I didn't meant to run so fast this morning, I just-- I dunno."

"It's okay," Jensen says, leaning against the door frame. "It was just a thing, it's cool."

Jared looks at his feet. "Does it have to be _just_ a thing?" he asks.

Jensen laughs, and reaches for Jared's belt loops. "No," he says, tugging Jared closer, "it could be a regular thing. If you wanted."

"I do want," Jared admits, letting himself be pulled into Jensen's room. "Also I want my boxers, but I'd be willing to take them in trade."

"You're gonna have to earn 'em," Jensen says, and closes the door behind him.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] People Who Live Downstairs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/369056) by [applegeuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/applegeuse/pseuds/applegeuse)




End file.
